Game or Reality
by Yagakitty14
Summary: It's a fanfic about what I think should happen in the upcoming book of The Mortal Instruments Series ( the sixth book, City of Heavenly Fire). I do not own the characters in the story, it is just my version on how it should go. I'm rating it T, but it may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been a couple of weeks after Jace and I got back. He was lying in that bed, while I was pondering what to do. I knew Jonathan… "Jonathan? When did I start calling him that!? It's Sebastian, not Jonathan!" I said aloud without realizing it. Luckily my mom and Luke were out, and I was all by myself tonight. Anyways I knew he would come for me or Jace, but I didn't want to believe it. I suddenly felt so unsafe, so I grabbed my things and ran out that door. Of course I locked it before completely leaving it. I didn't know where exactly my feet were taking me, but I knew it was safer than that house.

When my feet stopped, I realized where I was, I was in Jace's room. Everybody there, even my mom! "Clary" Everybody said in sync with each other. With my look of confusion I just said "what?" Then I thought of wanting to speak with Jace alone, and somebody out of the corner of my eye said "I don't think that is a good idea, Clary?" What! Did I just say that aloud I though inside my head! "No, I think that is an amazing idea Isabel" I heard Jace say. They all left, well I thought they did, but they had the door cracked open when Jace and I were not paying attention. Jace just stared at me with his intense eyes; he was still glowing with that bright golden light he got after I stabbed him. "I'm going to speak first, Clarissa." Clarissa? My eyes watered at the thought that he didn't want to call me by my nickname. "Ok I said weakly," but before he could speak someone barged thorough the door. My eyes shocked to see him, and terrified at how he was here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There he was, just standing there like it was our honor to be in his presence. It didn't make sense! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" It should have been impossible for him to be here, much more than impossible. It should never been an option, not in a universe where the dead were supposed to staydead. Although that was here old world, now she lived in this fantasy full of nightmares and unexpected things. Where there were vampires, werewolves, fairies, and demons.

"Long time no see, huh?" That man said with such vigor, only to smirk like he won. "Clary, I heard you used your favor the angel gifted upon you to bring Jace back. What a waste..." He extended the echo on waste. "It was not a waste! I don't know how you got here, or why you are alive, but I will..." she knew what she was about to say, but it started to terrify her. She had realized it now, and she couldn't deny it. "Kill me," he finished her sentence not forgetting to add, "again." Her face going blank, but even though Jace was sitting in the room all she could think about is who was in front of her. He may be her biological father, but he was nothing. He was a monster. "Clary," it was her mother's voice who said her name; "Valentine is here to help us to stop Jonathan."

"You must be kidding! Why the hell would Valentine help us!? HE IS MORE LIKELY TO CHOP US INTO PIECIES AND LAUGH HIS ASS OFF WHILE BURNING THEM!" Everybody else came in the room, and they all didn't seem shocked. She couldn't make sense, until Valentine rolled up his sleeve. There was a mark on the inside of his arm, it glowed with such beauty. Beauty she, and Valentine, once saw on that night. "Raziel..." Everybody just looked at her with straight forward eyes. "No this can't be! He planned this from the _beginning_!" Clary raced out of the door, this time knowing where she was headed and what to do.

She finally made it back to Luke's. "First order of business...sleep.

Clary woke up in a fog, but it didn't feel normal. "Something's wrong" she mindlessly said. Her eyes narrowed at the mysterious box that sat next to her on her bed. The box was wrapped in a sleek black wrapping paper and a silk ribbon. Her arms silently decided on unwrapping the box, a decision that her heart and head so loudly refused. Right as the object was seen to her suspecting eyes the lights flickered on. "What do you got there?" His deep and oh so disgustingly familiar voice ringed inside her head. "Clarissa," he said while she just stood there saying nothing. Finally she made her move, the one after the long past due pause in a chess game. Clary normally placed the lid over the box and picked it up, "I have to show Izzy this dress!" Clary said so casually that it left Valentine confused.

For those of you who are reading this fanfic, I want to know what you think on who gave her the dress. What do you think the dress tells us and Clary, and what this little gift will lead to? Please give me what you all think. I already know, but I am curious to see if there are ideas that I never thought about. ~Yagakitty14


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you really think they will do it?" Ithuriel asked. "I know they will," Raziel said grinningly, "blood calls to blood." Ithuriel just looked horrified at his brother and leader "then I shall take my leave. Good Luck to your plan."

"We angels do not need luck."

There was bright shining circular light in front of Clary. It was a portal. She noticed that the portal was a little different from when she first created one. It had blue, purple, and all assorts of colors, but this time there was gold that just engulfed the outer edge. She jumped through the portal pushing the uneasiness and thoughts to the back not wanting to know the truth that crept in her for a while now.

Clary opened her eyes, which she didn't even realize that they were closed, once she felt the grass underneath her. There it was, just there looking the same as last time. The bench where she was sleeping on Sebastian's lap, where he handed her his scarf, and suddenly she felt his presence. "Hello Clarissa. How have you been?" Clarissa didn't move or make a sound until "let's talk. How about at a place where we can eat." She could feel his eyes narrowing at her suspiciously. "Alright."

Have y'all seen Clarissa anywhere?" Jocelyn asked worriedly when she saw that she wasn't there. Everybody; Jace, Isobel, Alec, Maryse, Magnus, and Simon picked up on that _something_ was wrong. "She not at home?" Her dear friend Maryse Lightwood asked curiously. "No. Valentine said that she got a strange gift and that she wanted to show it to Izzy." She said knowing full well that the pieces didn't fit. Isobel was not too keen on being all friendly with Clary after she had stabbed Jace with St. Michael. Then, as if lightning struck, she realized "Jonathan." Clearly stated to everyone as her eyes flickered to the ground.

"So what do you want to talk about? Let me guess, you finally realized that you belong to me. Just as I belong to you!" He said with happiness, curiosity, and a little bit of hope. Clarissa saw all of it in his eyes, but she just brushed it off as if he is just pretending. Sebastian saw her thinking, which he read like an open book. "Wait… how did you know where to find me? I have a spell on me that doesn't let any form of tracking to track me!" He was saying and feeling the truth, Clarissa could tell. "Did you not send me the _little gift_?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Did you find them yet!?" Jocelyn pushed. "Maybe we should go home honey?"

"Maybe you could take your hands off my wife!" Jocelyn glared at him "I'm not your wife anymore!" Jocelyn said with vigor, "now Luke maybe you should go home and see if Clary called… or something." She pleaded with her eyes, of course Luke saw her plead. "Hey Valentine, I may be going but keep _your_ hands off _my_ fiancé." Luke said with a grin on the way out the door as he kissed Jocelyn. Of course it left everybody, including his lovely fiancé, laughing and grinning alongside him.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "This gift right here," she pulled out the box with the black dress, scarf, and the single blue forget me not flower, "it told me _exactly_ where I could find you!" Bile rose as her was started to come down, then took control and fixed it. She pushed the bile down, quickly built her walls back up, and continued to glare at him as if nothing happened. No internal battle and no doubt inside her mind. Sebastian sensed everything, but decided against teasing her because he also sensed that there was something _seriously_ wrong.

Luke had gotten back home a little while ago, Clary hadn't called or come back either, and he just go this feeling. He got off the couch, feeling as if he was sitting there for a century, and went to Clarissa's room. Her bed's sheets were ruffled, had been slept in he noted, but something was off! He walked over to the closed windows seeing that it was locked, "Valentine never said anything about Clarissa closing or locking the window…?" Scanning the window he notices the magically enhanced alarm system Magnus help set up. Luke ran to the door checking and seeing the alarm system. The alarm system goes off when any creature, who has not been programed into the system, comes into the house. _Ring!_ Luke looks at the caller and answers his phone. "Hello." Luke says to the caller, which responds "hey sweetie."

"Clary has not been back or called."

"Yea, I know. I'm sorry. I know if Jonathan took her she won't be back unless we find her." Something clicked inside his head. "Well I better go see if Magnus has found anything. Goodbye, I love you." Right before Jocelyn was about to hang up Luke stopped her "Wait! I was looking at the alarm system. Jonathan couldn't have gotten in! The alarm would have sounded."

"Then who could it have been!?"

Seeing the look on Sebastian's face "oh my god! You didn't send me this!" Clary's eyes widened at the thought. "No I didn't." That is all he could say. "Of course I should have known."

"What!? Do you know who took my clothes and sent them to you?"

"Took you clothes?" Clary was utterly confused. "Yea, a few days ago the dress and scarf, that are now in you possession, disappeared. I thought I just lost them, but I looked everywhere for them!"

"Valentine."

Did any of you realize that in C.o.B (Ch. 23 (Valentine), pg. 444, 2nd line), Valentine mentions something to Clary and Jace "blood calls to blood". Although it is resaid/mentioned in another one of the TMI books. I was thinking it was going to be somewhere in between C.o.G. to C.o.L.S. If anybody sees it can you tell me where it is, plz? Also hoped you enjoyed the third chapter of Game or Reality. ~Yagakitty14


End file.
